Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 Kanzenban
Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 (Hello!Project　春の大感謝 ひな祭りフェスティバ ル ２０１３), held on March 2nd, and March 3rd, is a festival to celebrate Berryz Koubou's Anniversary. It was announced on December 14th, 2012. The performing acts will be Morning Musume, Berryz Koubou, C-ute, S/mileage, selected members of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei and SATOYAMA Movement units. Setlist TBA Featured Members *Special Guests **UP-FRONT PROMOTION ***Morning Musume OG ****2nd Gen: Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari ****4th Gen: Yoshizawa Hitomi ****5th Gen: Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa ****6th Gen: Fujimoto Miki ***Yamamoto Kōji ***Hayashi Maya ***Miyazaki Yuka ***Nakajima Takui ***Tasaki Asahi ***Alma Caminito ***Sakana-kun ***Matsubara Takeshi ***RYOTA ***LoVendoЯ ****Okada Marina ****Uozumi Yuki ****Miyazawa Marin ***Sharam Q ****Hatake ****Makoto *Morning Musume **6th Gen: Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina **9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon **10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka **11th Gen: Oda Sakura *Berryz Koubou **Shimizu Saki **Tsugunaga Momoko **Tokunaga Chinami **Sudo Maasa **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Kumai Yurina **Sugaya Risako *℃-ute **Yajima Maimi **Nakajima Saki **Suzuki Airi **Okai Chisato **Hagiwara Mai *S/mileage **1st Gen: Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon **2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi *Mitsui Aika *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei **TBA *SATOYAMA Movement Units **Peaberry **DIY♡ **Harvest **GREEN FIELDS Schedule Festival's eve (前夜祭) Berryz Koubou 10th Special Anniversary (Berryz工房10年目突入スッペシャル！) Thank You For Your Love! SATOYAMA Movement in YOKOHAMA SATOYAMA Movement in YOKOHAMA is an event that will occur simultaneously with HinaFest. Unlike HinaFest, which only features Hello! Project members, SATOYAMA Movement in YOKOHAMA features acts from SATOYAMA Movement and UP-FRONT PROMOTION male and female talents. The are more focus on life, culture, and seing beautiful scenery in a new light of undevelop woodlands and seas. Talents participating include SATOYAMA Movement acts Peaberry, DIY♡, Harvest, GREEN FIELDS, Alma Caminitos, and Tasaki Asahi, Shara Q member Makoto, Former Morning Musume members Makoto, Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa, Fujimoto Miki, and Mitsui Aika, Former Country Musume member Satoda Mai, and other talents Hayashi Maya, x, and Sakana-kun. SATOYAMA Movement in YOKOHAMA will also host a special concert event, called Music Festa Vol.0 (ミュージックフェスタVol.0). Guest include MCs Yamamoto Kōji and Yoshizawa Hitomi, guests Nakajima Takui, Tasaki Asahi, Alma Caminito, Matsubara Takeshi, RYOTA, and LoVendoЯ, and special guest Sharam Q's Hatake and Makoto. This will be LoVendoЯ's debut performance. Trivia *A surprise announcement will be made on the first day, 3/2. *The Berryz Koubou special concert will be a 9th anniversary (which they're considering as their 10th anniversary for some reason) featuring messages from the members and a commemoration ceremony. *Since being announced, some fans have been worried about a possible graduation, or disbandment of Berryz Koubou, or possibly Berryz Koubou auditions. *It's rumored than the announcement will be a new group, made up of H!P Kenshuusei members or Up Up Girls (Kari) who could join Hello! Project. *The final concert has the same name as the Hello! Project 2009 Winter Elder Club Kouen ~Thank you for your LOVE!~ concert. *SATOYAMA Movement units will perform. *There will be a performance by the Hello! Project Kenshuusei. *There will be a lottery. *Nakajima Saki, Tsugunaga Momoko, Katsuta Rina, Shimizu Saki, Okai Chisato, and Tanaka Reina will sing a solo on 3/3 . External Links *English Information *Announcement *SATOYAMA MoveMEnt event page Category:2013 Concerts Category:Hello! Project Concerts Category:6th Generation Concerts In Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:10th Generation Concerts In Category:11th Generation Concerts In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Concerts In Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 Category:2nd Generation Concerts In Category:4th Generation Concerts In Category:5th Generation Concerts In